The Fate of the Universe
by Hakiri Angel
Summary: Kate has to save the world again but with every Villian she ever faced! Friendship reunites. Love has returned. And battles will be fought. More discripted summary inside in case i didn't make it intersting enough. Of course KeithxKate and rated K
1. Reunited

**Hey! This is my third fic so please no flames! Anyway, in this story, Kate was a ranger twice; in Fiore, and in Almia. She also turned into a Pokemon twice to save the talking Pokemon World. **

**At first, she was a Pikachu with her partner, Cyndaquil (Blue Rescue Team). Then, she was a Piplup and her partner Chimchar (she still cries sometimes about Grovyle's disappearance). **

**When she was in Fiore, she had strong feelings for Lunick. Before she left, she told him her feelings. They are now dating a long distance. But, when she met Keith, it was love at first sight unlike Lunick. But when Kate left Almia, Keith was devastated. They both loved each other even though she's still dating Lunick.**

**Now Kate is in Sinnoh traveling with Ash, Dawn, and Brock along with her starter Pokemon (she stays out of her pokeball like Pikachu), Jolteon. Her team is Jolteon, Empoleon, Staraptor, Delcatty, Pachirisu, and Sneasel. Ash has had a crush on Kate his whole life ever since they met in Pallet Town (that's where Kate used to live). Kate came back because she's trying to hide from Lunick and Keith (yes she traveled with Ash before).**

**Unexpected things happen to Kate when she reunites with Keith and Lunick when they don't know it's her and they fall in love all over again. But why is Kate hiding from them? Because she knows that all her enemies from every region she's been to has joined forces to get rid of her for good! Friendship reunites. Love has returned. And battles will be fought. The fate of the universe rests in Kate's hands along with her friends.**

**Her enemies: Dusknoir (all the Pokemon that disappeared in the future went to live in the Distorion World)**

**Team Meanies (Gengar, Medicham, Ekans)**

**Team Galactic**

**Team Rocket**

**Go Rock Squad**

**Team Dim Sun**

**Team Magma and**

**Team Aqua**

**You think she can stop them all? R&R**

Ok first off, if you didn't read the top, you won't understand a single thing that happens in this story, got it?

Author's P.O.V

"Kate! It's time to get up!" yelled a young man with spiky black hair that's almost created from his pillow. He wore a red hat with a blue top on it. His shirt looked like a black vest with a single yellow line in the middle. He wore black fingerless gloves and dark blue jeans. Under his hazel eyes, were two black lines that looked like sideways Ns.

"-Yawn- alright, Ash! I'm up!" said a young female voice that sounded tired. Slowly, a girl appeared out of the tent. She had a sky blue tank top and a red mini skirt. Her eyes were crystal clear blue and her hair looked just like it, when she had pigtails. But, her hair was down instead. She has a white hat that has a red symbol on it (she looks exactly like Blue except her hair).

"Oh! Good morning, Kate!" said a sweet female's voice. She has Midnight blue hair with little gold clips on her bangs. Her hat looked like a white bag on her head with a pink symbol on it. She has a black tank top and a dangerously low pink mini skirt.

Next to her, was a tall man named Brock. He has Dark brown spiky hair and a green shirt with an orange vest over it. He has light brown pants and his eyes always look closed.

"Mornin' Dawn and Brock," said Kate. Then, Pikachu, Piplup, and Jolteon came out of Dawn's tent and gave out a big yawn. "Still tired?" asked Kate. "Joool," replied a tired Jolteon. "Brock, are you almost done with breakfast?" asked an eager Ash. "I just finished now," replied Brock. "Yay! Let's eat!" shouted Dawn.

After eating and packing up camp, our 'heroes' started taking the path to Sunny Shore City where Ash and Kate plan to get their third badge. But after an hour of walking, they saw a young man around Kate's age with spiky red hair. He wore a ranger uniform and had a fine styler. Immediately, Kate knew who the boy was and tried to hide behind Ash.

"Capture on!" yelled the boy as his capture styler came out of his fine styler. He circled six loops around the Zangoose he was trying to capture. "Capture complete" said the boy. But then, he turned around to see four trainers right behind him. He noticed Kate trying to hide behind Ash and though she was cute. Then, he turned around and walked right up to them.

"Hi, I'm Keith!" announced Keith, "Top ranger and rank 10 from Almia!" "Hi, I'm Ash!" said Ash. "I'm Dawn!" introduced Dawn. "I'm Brock" introduced Brock. But Kate said nothing. She just looked at the ground trying to not to look at her crush. "Ummm… is she ok?" asked Keith. "Oh, she's fine. She's Kate by the way," said Dawn. Kate then hit Dawn on her arm giving her the message 'don't bring me into this!' Once Keith heard Kate, his heart skipped a beat hearing his crush's name again.

No one said anything for the past five minutes. Ash, Dawn, and Brock only stared at Keith and Kate trying to figure out, what's wrong? But suddenly, Keith's partner Buizel came back with a Pachirisu on his shoulder. Kate knew that was the same Pachirisu that was her partner Pokemon. She wanted to yell out 'PACHIRISU!' so badly but she couldn't let Keith know, it was her all along. "Buizel, did you find her yet?" asked Keith. "Bui Bui!" said Buizel (translation: No, Keith). "_She?_" questioned Kate thinking of another girl got involved with _her_ guy.

"I'm looking for a girl named Kate. She was a ranger with me and it says on my tracking device, Kate's styler is around here somewhere. Have you seen her?" asked Keith. "Yeah, she's right there," said Ash pointing to Kate. "What? No it's not me. I just met Keith now!" argued Kate, "excuse me one second, Keith". Kate pulled Ash, Dawn and Brock around her. "Look," whispered Kate, "I don't want Keith to know he's looking for me". "Why?" questioned Dawn. "Because, he can't know why I left, even though I never wanted to leave. I'll tell you later ok? But now just keep it a secret. Got it?" answered Kate. They all nodded their heads and turned around.

"Sorry we kept you waiting," apologized Ash. "No, no it's fine," answered Keith "anyway; I'd like to go with you on your journey. I think I need some time off of searching for Kate. If that's ok with you guys?" "Sure, the more the merrier!" answered Ash. "Can we go already?!" complained Kate. "Yeah, let's go!" answered Brock.

So Ash, Brock, Kate, Dawn, Pikachu, Jolteon, Piplup, Keith, Buizel, and Pachirisu all went down the road to Sunny Shore City.

**What did you think so far? I think it's some of my best work yet! This story was inspired by my dream I had one night when I was Kate and….**

**Whoa! Too much information! Anyway, tell me what you think. The more reviews, the less time it will take me to update!**

**Kate: Vatonageshipperr does not own anything in this story so put all your law suits and briefcases away! She did nothing wrong!**

**Me: thanks Kate!**

**Kate: sure I'm here to help! Sooo can I….**

**Me: -sigh- yes…**

**-tosses cookie to Kate-**

**Kate: Yay! –eats cookie-**

**Me: ok I'll end it here! Remember….**

**Every Character in the story so far: REVIEW!!!**


	2. The secret is reveled

**Hey I'm back! **

**Audience: Yay!**

**Me: Ok, so I decided to put a new chapter on this every time I don't have school for the day. So like on weekends, I will put up at least two chapters.**

**Kate: Yay!**

**Me: Kate?! What are you doing here?!**

**Kate: Hiding from Keith and Lunick like you told me to, in the last chapter.**

**Me: o_o I meant in the story not in the author's writing room sooo**

**GET OUT!!!!**

**Kate: Meanie anyway… the disclaimer is on the first chapter so if you want to (you probably don't though) read it, go for it!**

**Me: good job Kate!**

**Kate: do I get a cookie?!**

**Me: NO! Now, get your butt in the story! –Pushes Kate into computer- Haha! Now it's time for chapter 2!**

They group has been traveling for a few hours now when they see another Pokemon ranger with midnight blue hair (like Dawn's) and curved to both sides of his head. He has an Almia ranger uniform and a fine styler like Keith's. Kate knew who he was. Once again, she tried to hide behind Ash.

"Oh, hey Lunick!" greeted Keith. "Keith! It's been a while!" greeted Lunick. Next to Lunick, was a tall skinny girl named Solana. She has long teal hair that's tied in a pony that's sticking up. She has long bangs and a fine styler like Lunick's. "Guys," started Keith, "this is Solana and Lunick. They recently became Pokemon rangers and they used to work with Kate. Lunick, Solana, this is Ash". Keith pointed to Ash. "Hi!" greeted Ash. "This is Dawn," said Keith pointing to Dawn. "Nice to meet you!" said Dawn. "This is Brock," said Keith. "Solana, my love! You've returned to me!" started Brock as he held her hand, "I've been waiting this day until you came back to me! Why don't I take you on a romantic walk and talk about…" Before Brock could finish, Croagunk came out of its pokeball and used poison jab on him.

Solana was in shock as Croagunk carried him away. "Does he always do that?!" asked Lunick in shock of what happened. "Yep, pretty much," answered Kate. When Lunick turned around, he saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. "Kate..?" asked Lunick. "Yes, that's my name. But I'm afraid I'm not who your looking for," lied Kate. "Oh…," said Lunick, not sure he was convinced enough though. "So, you already know Solana?" asked Keith. "Yeah, she was an area ranger before and she helped us with finding my Pikachu, right buddy?" asked Ash. "Pika!" answered Pikachu. "So, what brings you two here?" asked Keith. "Well…_whisper…whisper_" whispered Solana. "Hmm. We have to find her! Fast!" yelled Keith. "What's wrong, guys?" asked Brock (Croagunk brought him back). "We'll tell you when we find Kate," answered Lunick.

_**That night…**_

Brock just finished dinner, they had rice balls. Solana and Lunick joined the group. And Plusle and Minun joined the group. Solana's Plusle used to be Kate's partner in Fiore. Kate decided to go for a night walk with Jolteon. As she walked through the cool, dark, woods, she could smell all the pine trees all around here. Then, she heard a familiar footstep right behind her. When she turned around she saw a figure hide behind a tree. It was Keith.

Kate kept walking, and sat by a cliff; her legs were dangling right below it. She saw the moon and the river right below her. Then, Keith came over and sat next to her, with his Buizel following him. "Buizel, why don't you go back to camp," said Keith. "Bui Bui!" answered Buizel as he left. "You to, Jolteon," commanded Kate. "Jolteon!" replied the Pokemon. After that, they didn't bother to say a word. They just started at the cold night, watching the moon and the flying Swablu.

"Keith...," started Kate. "What's up?" asked Keith. "What's wrong? I mean, why are you, Solana, and Lunick upset? And not just about Kate, it's about something else, too!" said Kate. "Ok, I'll tell you. But you got to swear you won't tell anyone! And, don't tell Solana and Lunick I told you, ok?" asked Keith. "I promise," whispered Kate as she rested her head on Keith's shoulder. Keith blushed.

"All the villains in every region known to man, so far, have joined forces to get rid of Kate for good. They're searching for her to get revenge on all those times she beat them. That goes for the talking Pokemon world. In the group, there's Dusknoir, Primal Dialga, Team Meanies, the Go-Rock Squad, Team Dim Sun, Team Galactic, Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Team Aqua!" said Keith.

Kate's heart stopped. She realized, _I need to tell him the truth!_ "Keith…" started Kate. "Hm?" answered Keith. "I want to show you something. It's important, so let's go back to camp so I can… announce it!" said Kate. "Alright, let's go back," said Keith. As she got up, Keith kissed her cheek and started running back to camp. She blushed fiercely.

_**Back at camp…**_

Kate entered her tent and zipped up the zipper so she can have some privacy. She went into her red/pink bag and found her old ranger uniform (Almia). She carefully changed into it and she took out two ponies. She put her hair up in pigtails and carefully used her hands to make them spiky. She dug into her bag a little deeper and found her vatonage styler. She slowly put it on her wrist and slid on her ranger shoes. She then, put on her ranger shoes and unzipped her tent a little.

"Everyone!" shouted Kate. They all looked at her like she was about to give a big announcement. "I've been keeping a secret from you and I can't take it anymore! I have to tell you!" yelled Kate. She then, slowly unzipped her tent and came out looking like Kate. Kate the Pokemon Ranger. She was back!

**I'm in a bad mood so I won't make this long. But the good news is, I don't have school tomorrow!**

**Audience: Yay!**

**So guess what? You get another chapter!**

**Audience: Yay!**

**Well I feel better now but sorry kiddies! The chapter ends here! **

**I want you readers to take me poll on my profile (but read my profile fist! Don't worry its short!) **

**Remember…**

**Keith, it's your turn!**

**Keith: Review!! **


	3. The Dreams

**I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! But anyways, here's chapter 3! We get to meet some of the enemies in this chapter! Yay! So in each new chapter, I'm going to focus on a different game, this one is going to be focused on the first Pokémon Ranger game. So, ENJOY!**

Normal POV

"Kate is back! And better than ever," she announced.

"KATE!" screamed Lunick. He ran up to her and kissed her passionately, but everyone could tell they both didn't like it.

Ash and Keith clenched their fists and Solana looked like she was about to cry.

"Wow, we are in one serious love 5-way," said Brock.

"I know, this is going to be troubling," said Dawn. She made a loud sigh and comforted Solana.

During dinner, the gang talked about their adventures separated from each other. They shared stories about their funny moments, and even some about Pokémon.

Kate showed her ranger friends her newly caught Pokémon, and her electric partners cried for joy when they saw her.

Right now, we see Kate in her tent cuddling with her Pachirisu, Plusle, and Jolteon.

Lunick enters her tent and chuckles. "You sure love electric Pokémon, don't you?"

Kate grins, "Well I guess I have a thing for them."

"Umm, can we talk?" asked Lunick.

"I wanted to talk to you about something too," sighed Kate.

They both stared into each other's eyes, their heart thumping so hard it can be heard outside of the tent.

"I think we should break up."

They both said it at the same time and looked up and smiled.

"So we both agree, huh?" said Kate.

Lunick smiled, "I guess so!"

"So… you're into Solana, huh?" said Kate, smirking.

"What? Pshh…," said Lunick.

"But you're blushing!" Kate explained.

"But you have a thing for Keith!" pointed Lunick.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

They both sighed after arguing for a couple minutes. Kate looked up at Lunick and smiled. "We seem more comfortable as friends anyway," said Kate.

"Haha, yeah!" agreed Lunick.

They both walked out of the tent and they explained to their friends how it's just not working out between them. Keith, Solana, and Ash seemed happy that they both were single. But how Dawn says it, single and ready to mingle!

_Later…_

_Kate's POV_

Huh? Where am I? Why is it so dark in here? I looked up and saw the full moon, it looked really creepy. But, I love full moons! Why is this one so mysterious? Wait… there's no stars in the sky.

I realized that I'm on some random island in the middle of the ocean. But how did I get here? Where are my friends?

I started walking around the island to realize there's nothing but trees here! I'm so frustrated! But then, I saw there was a small opening in between some trees. Do I walk in?

Well, I might as well investigate.

I walked through the opening and it took me to this tall, old looking tree that looked lifeless somehow.

'Grrrrrr…'

I stopped and place and caught my breath. What was that? A Pokémon cry?

"Who's there?" I cried out.

'Grrrrrr…'

There it is again! Ok, I am officially freaking out.

"Show yourself!" I said, taking out my styler.

'…'

All of a sudden, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou appear in front of me.

"Kate… it's been too long," said Entei.

I stood there in awe; these are the Pokémon I captured a long time ago from the Go-Rock Squad. Does that mean Gordon's back as well as the Go-Rock Squad?

"You might be thinking what is going on here, let us explain," said Suicune.

"On some nights, you will have a dream and come back to this island. We call it Full Moon Island. Enter this spot every time you have this dream and a different legendary Pokémon you have captured will be here to help guide you through," said Raikou.

"But be warned," Said Entei, "every time you have this dream, a loved one of yours will be kidnapped by the enemy, none other than Darkrai…"

"What? But why?" I asked.

"After all your arch-enemies teamed up, they captured Darkrai and took control of him once again. They're using your loved ones as bait!" said Entei.

"…" I couldn't say anything else. I'm speechless… my family and friends are in danger and it's all because of me!

"Let us show you who Darkrai took this time…," said the dog legendary Pokémon.

Light shone from their mouths and they made an attack that looked like an orb. I looked closely at it and I saw a figure screaming bloody murder. I looked closer and saw… *GASP* LITTLE SISTER?

"Big sister! Help me!"

She was in tears and she was bleeding from her chest, it looked like she was shot.

"No… no!" I screamed in pain because my heart felt like it has been stabbed.

Little Sister's body was starting to envelope in darkness, and then she was gone.

"What happened to my sister?" I was in tears now, on my knees.

"She's not dead, but she's being held with Darkrai. He won't hurt her, he just wants revenge on you," said Entei.

"But, how do I get her back?" I asked.

"There's only one way, you must go back to Almia and get the Tears of Princes back. But this time, there are more," said Raikou.

"What? But-"I started to ask.

"Our time here is up, you must wake up soon, good luck Kate," said Suicune.

"But wait! I have more questions!" I said, standing up.

"You'll have to wait for the next dream; it will be a different Pokémon next time. We wish you the best, go out there and save the world!" said Entei.

The Dog Legendary Pokémon disappeared, and my head started to feel fuzzy. I guess I'm starting to wake up now…

…

_Normal POV_

Kate woke up from her deep slumber and quickly came out of her tent. Everyone was already eating breakfast and then she said, "Everyone!"

Everyone looked at Kate, waiting for the announcement, "We're heading to Almia!"

**And this is only the beginning my friend! The chapter is finally over! Yay! Big twist huh? So who's ready for the next chapter? Well you're not getting it yet! Sooooo please REVIEW!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
